Four Years Later
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: (Young Blades fanfic)It's 4 years later, and what has become of the Musketeers?


The weather was foul, as the wind struck at anything in its way. Anything light flew through the air, and windows and doors rattled and the horses were uneasy as they moved about in their stalls. The boiling dark clouds rushed across the afternoon sky.

Inside the large house, a young boy of three was fearlessly running about the house, chased by a maid. His cherub face lit up with a bright smile, and he held a small wooden sword as he chased a small girl, who was obviously his twin, they were that much alike. She turned and brought up her own sword, and attacked him. The maid tried to grab the little boy. However, he moved away like a flash, and the two children ran, serious in their battle.

The door to the study opened and a tall man with dark hair came out. Looking out into the hall, he saw the two children, and the harried maid, and smiled. He could not imagine not having them in his life, he enjoyed every moment with them. He stepped into the hall and moved towards the kids.

"Etienne! Angelique!" Both turned to him and smiled, and lowered their swords.

"Yes Pere?" Looking down at the tiny face looking up at him, the boy looked like a cherub.

"I think its time to put up those swords and have a nap." Angelique went over and tugged at her father's leg. He reached down and scooped her up, smiling at her. She patted his cheek with her free hand.

"No, sweep, fight card men."

"Well they will be taking their naps too, so you can rest and then fight them." She reached her little arms out and encircled his neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Pere, okay." He put her down, and she walked towards the stairs, but Etienne crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows.

"No, fight now."

"Get upstairs or get a spanking young man. I am your commander, and I say all Musketeers take a nap." He raised his eyebrow at the boy, causing the boy to run for the stairs, knowing he would not win. When they were finally on their way upstairs he smiled, what more could a man want?

At the end of that thought, a hand touched his shoulder and he turned, looking down into the eyes of the woman he cared for more than anything. The one who had made all his dreams come true.

"Francois, are all the shutters closed?" He put his arms around her, and smiled as he leaned and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yes my love, I have checked them all. Why aren't you resting or perhaps you wanted to fight the cards men too?" She smiled at that, and put her arms around his waist.

"Not at the moment, maybe next month. I can't rest, the biggest problem is I can't get my shoes off, I can't reach them." He looked at her and could see she was almost in tears. He hugged her as tightly as he could at the time.

"Why didn't you call me? I don't mind, and I just might join you." He wiggled his

eyebrows at her, and gave her his cocky smile. She caressed his cheek, and pulled away.

"Oh go take a cold swim." He looked down and saw her large stomach, and he thought to himself how beautiful she was, and he could not wait to see what they had next. Boys or girls, he had to admit they did make beautiful children together.

He turned around and led her back to her sitting room, to her favorite lounge she liked to rest on during the day. When they entered, he half shut the door and helped her to sit, and lifted her legs onto the lounge. Then he removed her shoes. He glanced at her, and then reached for the blanket that hung over the back of the rocking chair and covered her. She smiled tiredly up at him as he pulled it up around her.

"I love you D'Artagnan." He leaned and kissed her.

"I love you too, my sweet. Is there anything I can get you? Do you want me to read to you?

"If you would, I love to listen to your voice." He pulled up the rocking chair, and sat down, picking up the book that lay on the small table by the wall. He opened it and began to read.

Charles D'Artagnan came out of the kitchen where he had gotten himself an apple to eat. He past Jacqueline's day room, and since it was half open looked in, and saw her lying there with his son reading to her. What a picture they made. Nevertheless, he thought that his son was spoiling his wife a little too much.

He was proud of his son, since he had made Lieutenant of the Musketeers. However, he refused to leave his family for long periods of time. He would never make Captain that way, even if Louis did like him. Though he was glad they had cleared Jacqueline of the death warrant. Louis and Ann had been good about that. But he wondered if he should not have helped. Since D'Artagnan had quickly married her, and he had heard some of the older servants talking, about the differences in the two D'Artagnans. In the way they were, and the way they treated their wives. It made him angry, as he only regretted not being with his wife at the moment of her death, nothing else he would change.

The storm raged on through the night, but when first light came all was still. The servants went about opening the shutters, and opening windows. The sounds of doors opening upstairs and footsteps coming down the stairs, and voices alerted the servants to the family being up and ready for their breakfast.

D'Artagnan came down the stairs, with his arm around Jacqueline, helping her descend the stairs. Charles D'Artagnan came down the stairs, running his hand through his hair. Etienne came sliding down the banister, with Angelique following on the other side. Her grandfather grabbed her as she came near, and put her on the steps.

"You do not do that. You are a young lady, and young ladies do not slide down the banister. No one wants to see your underpants. If you do that again, you will spend the day in your room, and you will not get your breakfast." He spoke sternly to the little girl.

"Fight for beakfust." Said the little girl, and D'Artagnan and Jacqueline looked over at their daughter and laughed. That sounded familiar, and they could see that the older man did not care for it.

My own grand daughter challenging me. Well my own son did, no cowards in my family. All will be excellent swordsmen, and who knows I might find a Duke for little Angelique to marry.


End file.
